datpagsiscoolfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is a fighting game. It is the fifth title in the Super Smash Bros. series (although it is the same type of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and considered as "Smash 4"). Introduction Like his previous opus, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U includes characters coming from Nintendo or no-Nintendo, as well as their own stages (or other stages coming from Nintendo). The goal in this fighting game is to do damage to one or more opponents and then have them throw off the screen, to be ahead of one or more opponents. There are several modes in this game, with the classic "Smash", "Classic" or "All-Star" and new modes, like "Master Orders" for example. Many of the veterans including Mario, Link, Pikachu and Fox are present in this game, as are the new and DLC challengers, including Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man and Cloud. In the Crew DatPags Community The game was introduced after two videos published on Brawl. Before the crew starts the game, Pags, Randy and Dincher are sitting on the sofa, calm and serious, watching the title Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on the TV screen. Until someone hidden behind came to bother the crew. After this passage, the crew presents their Smash portrait, including Lucas, a newcomer to the crew (and the latest of the original five). Then, when the game starts, Randy says in a first time "What ?" when Pags makes him a move about the title on the screen. Then Randy reacted by shouting "Ah, it's Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ! ... Aaaaah ! ... AAARGH !" Super Smash Bros for Wii U series contains several parts, along with other members of the crew, Joe or even Lefurge. This can be "Smash", "Home-Run Smash" or even "For Glory" modes. Their series on this game Smash Bros. Wii U In Suits! This is the first part of a long Super Smash Bros. for Wii U series. Pags, Randy, Dincher and Lucas play in several modes : "Smash", "8 Players Smash", "Special" and "Home-Run Smash". *Smash Bros. Wii U In Suits! (Funny Moments Montage) *Smash Wii U Viewer Challenge! 8 Player Smash! (Funny Moments Montage) *Smash Wii U Home Run Contest! (Funny Moments Montage) *Blind Smash & Super Fast Bomb Battles! (Funny Moments Montage) *Smash in Suits - Dincher's Rules! (Funny Moments Montage) (The last video of this part is not valid on mobile, but remains valid on computer. Randy did not participate in the final battle.) New Years Smash Tournament! It is a small tournament organized specially for the new year 2015. Eight players compete to determine to be the "best player" on Smash 4 : Pags, Dincher, Joe, Lucas, Lefurge, Little Lefurge, Daimler and Jesus. The rules are simple : It is a Single tournament, in 1-vs-1, with objects that appear from time to time. *New Years Smash Tournament! Part 1! *New Years Smash Tournament! Part 2! *New Years Smash Tournament! Part 3! *New Years Smash Tournament! Part 4 + Bonus Round! Smash Bros Funny Moments with Cloud!! This little part begins when a newcomer payable, Cloud, arrives on this game. Pags, Randy, Lucas and Joe play only on the "Smash" mode. This part marks the anger of Pags, judged nevertheless to be a pretty calm and withdrawn person. *PAGS LOSES IT and Cloud's Iron Kitchen! Smash Bros Funny Moments with Cloud!! *Ridiculous Rulesets! Smash Bros Funny Moments with Pizza! DatPags Vs For Glory In this long part, Pags and his Crew play on "For Glory" mode. Pags can be alone or with someone : Randy, Joe or Lucas. This part marks the arrival of DatPags videos in HD, from the first part of this part. *Disrespect and Nines in Smash Bros! DatPags Vs For Glory Montage 1!! *Fake Dong and Faker Dong! DatPags Vs For Glory Montage 2!! *Spike-aholics Anonymous! DatPags Vs For Glory Montage 3!! *One True Donger! DatPags Vs For Glory Montage 4!! *#TeamBaeonetta! DatPags Vs For Glory Montage 5!! *Anime Was a Mistake! DatPags Vs For Glory Montage 6!! *No Fun Allowed! DatPags Vs For Glory Montage 7!! (The last part can be a kind of joke : Pags plays on "For Fun", but he plays this mode as if it's "For Glory" mode.) Smash for Wii U Hacked!! When Pags hacks this game, it's absolute delirium ! With Randy, Joe, Dincher and Stephen, they will discover unexpected and surprising things, that it can laugh everyone, the crew or ourselves ! It is the longest part, with eight parts, including two parts of Tr4sh and two parts of Ch4os. It is also, from the first part of this part, the first big boom of DatPags channel, with many new subscribers. Sm4sh (With Pags, Randy, Joe and Dincher.) *Model Swap Madness! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 1!! *Donald Trump, Dank Memes, Model Swaps and More! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 2!! *Turbo Mode - Super Fast Fighting! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 3!! *New Characters, Memes, High-Quality Rips and More! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 4!! *Robbie Rotten, the Dong, and Anime Battles! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 5!! *Model Swap MAYHEM! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 6!! *So Majestic! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 7!! *End of the Mayhem! Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 8!! (There is a video called "Scene Impromptu Q&A! Dincher's Kiwi - Smash Hacked Part 6 !!", where she is in The Crew Pags Channel. It is a cut scene after the crash in a Yoshi match.) Tr4sh (With Pags, Joe and Stephen (play only in the second part, before left in the middle of this part), with also the voice of Dincher in the first part.) *Smash 4 Hacked - Tr4sh! Everyone is Hilariously Broken!! (Part 1) *Smash 4 Hacked - Tr4sh PART 2! PK Fire Dashing and Broken Spikes!! Ch4os (With Pags, Joe and Stephen.) *Smash 4 Hacked - Ch4os! Even More Broken!! (Part 1) *Smash 4 Hacked - Ch4os! The Chaos Continues!! (Part 2) Other These are videos that are outside the other parts. In one video, Lefurge appears for the first time as Crew member. *Celebrity Smash! Character Reveals and Amiibo Battles - Super Smash Bros Funny Moments! *Smash 4 - 52 Ganon Pickup! Crazy Spiking Ganon Game-mode!! (This video is not in the Playlist "Super Smash Bros. Funny Moments!", though made by Pags himself.) *Stream REAL Live Stream Testing! Come Chat and Stuff! (First test on livestream. Found in the Crew Pags Channel. The second part is on Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.) *Stream DatPags Mario Kart FAN TOURNAMENT #2! Race Against Us LIVE!! (and Smash) (Found in The Crew Pags Channel. The second part is on Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.) *DatPags Animated - Pags's Seven Wives! (By EnderMenaceGaming in GMod) (Is not in this Playlist, made by a fan.) *Corrin's Counter the Movie (A very short video. Is not in this Playlist.) *DatPags Anniversary Stream! Celebrating 3 Years with Games and Fun!! (Found in both channels. Contains several parts, including Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.) Trivia *This is the series where they present us the more new Crew members (two to be precise) : Lucas (in the first Smash 4 video) and Lefurge (in "Smash 4 - 52 Ganon Pickup!" Crazy Spiking Ganon Game-mode !!"). *The first part of "Smash for Wii U Hacked !!" was marked by a surge of new subscribers. At first, Pags responded immediately and he made a video to show how he is surprised to see such subscribers, then he explains how he will do and all that will be scheduled for his next videos. Then, much later, the video was deleted. *Pags rarely rages. A rare but very famous image find in "PAGS LOSES IT and Cloud's Iron Kitchen! Smash Bros Funny Moments with Cloud !!". Pags cracks literally when he fails several times his "Finishing Touch". This moment has become so popular, that makes even laugh at his colleagues at school, when they saw his video. In addition, a fan has edited some parts of this video, with characters Scoot "DatPags", Captain Falcon, Yoshi... *"Smash for Wii U Hacked Part 2 !!" is the most viewed video, followed by its Part 1 and Part 3. *This Playlist Smash is not in the order of recent to old, but in the order of most view to less view.